Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series - Season 6
Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series - Season 6 was composed by Ramin Djawadi and was released on June 24, 2016.Game of Thrones Season 6 soundtrack drops June 24 It was preceded by Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series - Season 5, released in 2015, and followed by Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series - Season 7, released in 2017. Track list Themes & motifs introduced Where these tracks appear # "Main Titles": In the opening credits of every episode. Contains the Game of Thrones theme. # "Blood of My Blood": Daenerys makes an inspirational speech to her Dothraki, on top of Drogon. Also end credits theme ("Blood of My Blood"). Contains the Dragon Flight motif, the Dragon theme, Daenerys Targaryen's theme, and the Game of Thrones theme. # "Light of the Seven": The trial of Loras Tyrell, Pycelle is murdered by the Little birds, Lancel is stabbed by Arthur and the Great Sept of Baelor is destroyed ("The Winds of Winter"). Contains Queen Cersei's theme and the Game of Thrones theme. # "Needle": Arya leaves the Faceless Men. Also end credits theme ("No One"). Different renditions of the track have been used when Arya kills Meryn Trant ("Mother's Mercy"), when Arya completes her blind training ("Oathbreaker") and when Arya kills Walder Frey ("The Winds of Winter"). Contains the Water Dancing theme, Arya Stark's theme, and the Faceless Men's theme. # "Coronation": Euron Greyjoy is crowned King of the Iron Islands. He orders Yara Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy to be murdered, but they have already fled ("The Door"). Contains Euron Greyjoy's theme and House Greyjoy's theme. # "Feed the Hounds": Sansa & Theon flee from Ramsay's men & hounds. They are captured but Brienne and Pod arrive to save them and kill all of the Bolton men. Contains House Bolton's theme and the Honor theme. # "My Watch Has Ended": After hanging the mutineers, Jon Snow leaves the Night's Watch. Also end credits theme ("Oathbreaker"). Different renditions of the track appear when Jon and co. leave the Wall ("The Door") and when Jon & Dim Dalba shake hands ("The Broken Man"). Contains the Game of Thrones theme and Jon Snow's theme. # "The Red Woman": A faithless Melisandre is revealed to be a much older woman. Also end credits theme ("The Red Woman"). Contains the R'hllor Religion theme. # "Hold the Door": The Night King and his Army of the Dead attack the Cave of the Three-Eyed Raven. The Three-Eyed Raven, Summer and all of the Children of the Forest are killed. Hodor sacrifices himself holding the door, Bran accidentally wargs into a younger Hodor, causing him to constantly say 'Hold the Door' until it becomes 'Hodor'. Also end credits theme ("The Door"). Contains the White Walkers Approaching motif, the White Walker's March, the Night King's motif, the White Walker Fight motif, the White Walker's theme, the Children of the Forest's motif, the House Stark theme, and the Game of Thrones theme. # "Khaleesi": Daenerys emerges from the burning temple, unburnt. Thousands of Dothraki bow before her, Jorah & Daario. Also end credits theme ("Book of the Stranger"). Contains the Dracarys theme, Daenerys Targaryen's theme, and the Game of Thrones theme. # "Maester": Sam arrives in Oldtown and visits the Citadel's library for the first time ("The Winds of Winter"). Contains the Citadel theme and the Game of Thrones theme. # "A Painless Death": The Waif chases Arya through the streets of Braavos. After being injured, Arya lures the Waif to her hideout. When the Waif approaches, Arya cuts out the light ("No One"). Contains the Faceless Men motif and Arya Stark's theme. # "Reign": In an attempt to make the Great Masters surrender, Daenerys climbs onto Drogon and flies down to the invading armada. Viserion & Rhaegal break out from their dungeon and join Drogon as they burn a single ship to pieces so they can take the rest unharmed. Meanwhile Daario and the Dothraki attack and kill some Sons of the Harpy ("Battle of the Bastards"). Contains the Dragon theme, the Dragon Flight motif, the Dragon Landing Motif, the Dragon Takeoff motif, the Dragon Awe motif, Daenerys Targaryen's theme, and the Dracarys theme. # "Let's Play A Game": Ramsay lets Rickon loose onto the battlefield. He shoots Rickon just as Jon gets to him. In rage, Jon charges at Ramsay's army alone and falls into his trap. When Jon believes he is about to die he unleashes his sword to face death whilst fighting ("Battle of the Bastards"). Contains Ramsay Bolton's theme, House Bolton's theme, and Jon Snow's theme. # "Bastard": Appears during the battle, involving Jon Snow, Tormund, Davos, Wun Wun and Smalljon Umber. Jon is nearly suffocated during the battle but then pushes himself out for air in a moment of metaphorical rebirth ("Battle of the Bastards"). Also the end credits theme of the same episode. Contains House Bolton's theme, and Jon Snow's theme. # "Trust Each Other": The Vale army, controlled by Littlefinger, arrive and destroy the Bolton army. Jon, Tormund & Wun Wun escape the the crowded battlefield and chase Ramsay back to Winterfell. Contains the Game of Thrones theme, House Stark's theme, House Bolton's theme, and Jon Snow's theme. # "Winter Has Come": Jon Snow is elected 'King in the North' by Lyanna Mormont and rest of the Lords of the North and the Vale. Littlefinger looks at Sansa ominously. Contains House Stark's theme and the Game of Thrones theme. # "Hear Me Roar": With the majority of the lords and ladies in King's Landing now dead, Cersei is crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms by Qyburn, her Hand of the Queen. Many look at her with disgust, including her brother, Jaime. Contains House Lannister's theme and Queen Cersei's theme. # "The Winds of Winter": Daenerys Targaryen sets sail for Westeros, with her hand, Tyrion Lannister, at her side. She has an army and a fleet made up of Unsullied, Dothraki, the forces of Dorne, the forces of the Reach, some of the Ironborn and her three dragons. Also end credits theme ("The Winds of Winter"). Contains House Greyjoy's theme, Daenerys Targaryen's theme, the Dragon Flight motif, the Dragon theme, the Dracarys theme, and the Game of Thrones theme. # "Lord of Light": Melisandre resurrects Jon Snow. Also end credits theme ("Home"). Contains the R'hllor Religion theme. # "Service to the Gods": The Tyrell army, lead by Jaime & Mace Tyrell, attack the Great Sept of Baelor to release Queen Margaery & Loras Tyrell. The conflict is stopped when Tommen arrives and declares he and Margaery have converted to the faith ("Blood of My Blood"). Contains House Tyrell's theme, House Baratheon's theme, and the High Sparrow's theme. # "I Need You By My Side": Daenerys tells Jorah to find the cure to his greyscale and then return to her. Jorah leaves alone ("The Door"). Contains Daenerys Targaryen's theme. # "The Tower": Bran has a vision of the Tower of Joy and finally sees what is inside. Ned's sister, Lyanna Stark, has given birth and the child is Jon Snow ("The Winds of Winter"). Contains House Stark's theme. # "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken": Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes take over Dorne and kill Prince Doran Martell for not taking action against the Lannisters. Prince Trystane Martell & Areo Hotah are also killed ("The Red Woman"). Contains House Martell's theme. # "I Choose Violence": Cersei has the Mountain violently kill a sparrow to send a message to the High Sparrow ("No One"). Contains the Mountain's theme. # "Hodor": Did not appear. Contains the Three Eyed Raven's theme. Songs featured in trailers *" " by James Vincent McMorrow *"Rather Death Than Slavery" by Sarah Schachner Trivia *"Hodor" was not used in the sixth season. *"Light of the Seven" is the first track for Game of Thrones to feature the piano. References See also * de:Game of Thrones Staffel 6 Soundtrack ro:Game of Thrones Season 6 Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks Category:Music